


Dinner and a Show

by forgetcanon



Series: and love was their savior [19]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgetcanon/pseuds/forgetcanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW PWP. Happy belated birthday to myself, and you can blame Felix for nudging me into writing this. </p><p>Atton, Tiniat, and Bao-Dur have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felixfelicitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfelicitas/gifts).



Space, but they were beautiful like this.

Tiniat was spread open, her legs over each of Bao-Dur’s, and the Iridonian slowly rocked into her. His quiet groans were hard to hear, but the blind kisses he left on Tiniat’s neck and cheek got progressively sloppier. His hand strayed from steading her hip, to tenderly stroking her ribs, to cupping her breast. He couldn't get much leverage, but he made use of what little he had. By the way Tiniat panted, it was more than enough. 

Atton knelt between Bao-Dur’s and Tiniat’s spread legs, a hand on each of their thighs, and soaked it in- the way her hips rocked against Bao-Dur's, the sway of her breasts, the way her eyes hooded with pleasure.

She smiled. Her voice was low and breathy, like it always got in the sack. “Like what you see?” 

Atton tilted his head to the side and squinted. “Kind of wish I had a holocapture right now, yeah."

Bao-Dur’s eyes fluttered open for a moment and caught Atton’s. “Is that right?” With a wicked grin, he started stroking his hand south.

Tiniat’s breath caught in anticipation. “Now there’s a thought.” Bao-Dur drew a circle around her bellybutton and she squirmed. Atton watched the path of the zabrak's fingers through the thin hair on her stomach with bated breath.

But his hand went flat on Tiniat’s stomach. “Is this a free show?” Bao-Dur grinned into her neck. “Tiniat, are we just going to let him watch without pitching in?"

Atton’s eyes lit up with eagerness. Tiniat chuckled. “Well, Atton? Come here."

He leaned forward carefully and they slowed their steady movement to accommodate him. Tiniat’s hands came up around his waist to steady him and relieve some of his weight. His hands found the headboard as his lips found Tiniat’s.

Her kisses were sloppy, less lips and more air. Atton caught her lip between his teeth and she groaned and writhed. Her hips twitched. When Bao-Dur gasped in response, Atton leaned over to catch a quick kiss from Bao-Dur, too, and the iridonian groaned. Tiniat struggled to lean back far enough so she could actually see, but before she could manage it, Atton was slipping down her body.

Her breasts were soft, her nipples hot and tender from their earlier attention. Tiniat gasped and sighed as he softly lapped at one. “Well, you’re heading in the right direction."

“Have I ever told you that you have a fantastic rack?” Atton asked conversationally.

“I agree,” Bao-Dur murmured. 

“Yes, yes.” Tiniat threaded her finger into Atton’s thick hair and tugged him gently downwards. “I’m aware."

Atton smirked and moved across to her other breast. Her next tug was a lot less gentle. Atton groaned and nipped softly at the soft flesh of her breast. “Hey! I’m doing something, here."

Bao-Dur’s hand found its way to Atton’s shoulder and shoved him down. “Do something _there_."

“ _Thank_ you!” Tiniat gasped. “You’d think he’d get the hint…"

Atton snickered. It took a bit of awkward bending over to get close enough- “You have fingers, pet!” “But this is more _fun._ ”- but being face-to-face with Tiniat’s lips while Bao-Dur was stiff inside her was definitely worth it. Their flesh glistened and blushed. 

He licked a long, broad stripe up the exposed inch or two of Bao-Dur’s cock and onto Tiniat’s swollen clit, making both of them gasp. Atton put a hand on Tiniat’s hip to keep her steady and another hand on Bao-Dur’s thigh just because he could, and had at it.

The salty taste of Tiniat’s come was spread down Bao-Dur’s cock and Atton did his best to lap and suck it up, switching between clit and cock easily. Bao-Dur’s thigh quivered under his hand, his gasps got louder, and his hips’ steady rock grew stronger and more erratic. Atton could feel Tiniat tightening against his lips, her fingers spasming against his head as she murmured, “Yes, there, like that, this was the best idea, _yes_."

Bao-Dur put his hand over Atton’s on Tiniat’s hips and stepped up his pace. Atton moved with it, making the executive decision to make Tiniat come first.

Her murmurs began to fade completely into gasps. Atton panted as he licked firm stripes across her tender flesh. As she writhed, his own hips shifted in sympathy, but the unrelieved ache was definitely worth _this_. He always loved the way she looked during this part, teetering on the edge, too far gone to speak but still trying desperately to tell them how good she felt. Her hips rocked into his face as she groaned half-words. 

“Yes- Bao- Att- _Yes!_ "

The hand in Atton’s hair flew away to clutch at the sheets. Even from the outside, Atton could feel the way Tiniat tensed up and clamped down in waves. Bao-Dur's choked gasps told him even more. The two of them kept at it, even as her gasps turned into whimpers.

Finally, Tiniat sighed, “Atton, stop.”

Normally, this would be when she dragged him up to her level for a bit of kissing. As much as Atton liked that, there really wasn't much space for him up there. He moved down and kissed Bao-Dur’s inner thigh.

The Iridonian grunted.

“That’s it,” TIniat cooed. “Force, you feel good, I don’t know how you’re still hanging on, with Atton’s mouth on you…"

Atton grinned and nipped gently. Bao-Dur’s hips were moving too much for him to go back to tonguing his cock- there was too much risk for an unpleasant collision. That didn’t mean he couldn't tease Bao-Dur with the idea. Besides, this was a new angle. How often was he going to be able to see Bao-Dur buried in Tiniat’s curls from this point of view? 

It wasn’t long before Bao-Dur’s thighs tensed and he groaned. He buried his face in Tiniat’s neck and wrapped his arm around her waist as he twitched out his orgasm. Atton playfully licked the root of his cock just to hear his startled gasp before he worked his way back up to their faces. 

Bao-Dur’s eyes were dull and he only barely kissed Atton back.

Tiniat chuckled breathily. “Well, I guess you’ve paid for your show."

Atton shook his head. “Oh, no. I think I’ve earned some participation, here.” Atton moved up so his hips here pressed as closely to Bao-Dur’s as he could manage, with Bao-Dur’s legs over his own. It took some cooperation from all of them to lift Tiniat off of Bao-Dur’s cock- to Tiniat’s groan and Bao-Dur’s muted gasp- and down into Atton’s lap. It made a nice little cradle for Tiniat’s ass while her head rested against Bao-Dur’s chest.

She melted into him, especially when he pressed himself against her and kissed her deeply. She loved tasting herself on him, loved the _proof_.

“Where’s the lube?” Tiniat asked.

It took a bit of stretching for Atton to reach where it had fallen into the sheets and Tiniat took full advantage of the opportunity to kiss his neck. “Got it,” Atton said, and she pulled it out of his hands.

Atton returned to kissing her as she poured some out into her hand, just so he could moan into her mouth as she smoothed it down his dick.

“Were you feeling neglected?” Tiniat whispered. Her eyes danced with mischief. “The two of us getting off, while you just lapped at us?”

Atton snickered and pressed his forehead into hers. “Oh, no. I knew my turn was coming.” Something warm and wet began to dribble down his thigh. He grinned. “Your birth control is still active, right?"

Tiniat’s hand loosened as she thought about it. “I have another four years on this IUD. Worried?"

Atton shook his head. “Nah, just thinking of how much fun it would be, trying to explain to Mical that we have no idea who the father is.”

Bao-Dur shifted as he came back to the land of the lucid. “We wouldn’t, anyway,” he pointed out. 

Atton leered up at the Iridonian. “Good point, but you’re not the one getting sloppy seconds."

Tiniat smacked his arm. “ _Rude_. Maybe you can handle this one yourself."

“Aw, darling, after all that work I did?”

It took a bit of kissing, a bit of gently teasing her still-sensitive nipples, before Tiniat relented and ‘forgave’ him. They shifted a bit up the bed and put a pillow between her back and Bao-Dur. When Atton ran his thumb between the hot lips of her pussy, she hissed.

“You alright?” Atton asked.

She nodded. “Just, ah, go slow for a bit."

Bao-Dur kissed the back of her neck and wrapped his arm around her waist. Atton hitch up Tiniat’s legs over his hips. He gently slid forward.

Atton was by no means desperate, but he didn’t necessarily _have_ to be to need to take a few deep breathes as he went. Tiniat was hot. The lube ( _and Bao-Dur’s come,_ he thought with a shiver) was slick. She gasped with every move he made.

“Space, that’s tender,” she whispered. “NNnnngg…"

“Need me to stop?” Atton asked.

She shook her head. “It doesn’t _hurt_ , it’s just…"

“Sensitive?” Bao-Dur finished. 

She nodded. “Kiss me?” 

Atton and Bao-Dur both started to lean in. Tiniat laughed and reached for Atton.

She curled her fingers into the nape of his neck as she kissed him- and it was _her_ kissing _him_. Atton was still concentrating on getting inside her without hurting her. He figured the way she sighed into his mouth and arched into him was a positive review. She smiled a moment before she clenched around him. His shaky breath just made her smile wider.

Bao-Dur’s hand skimmed from Tiniat’s skin to his, running up his arm tenderly. “Is everything all right, down there?” 

Atton broke the kiss. Tiniat nosed along his jaw, keeping contact as he answered. “We’re green. You getting bored?” 

“I’ll admit, I’m having to use my imagination a bit.” 

“Alright, here’s a summary of what you missed: There’s a penis in a vagina."

Bao-Dur let out his shaky sigh of a laugh, though it was almost covered by Tiniat’s surprised guffaw. Atton groaned quietly at the sensation. "It’s true!”

Tiniat made a show of looking down. “Oh, is _that_ what that is?”

“You two are terrible.” Bao-Dur kissed Tiniat’s temple and squeezed Atton’s arm. “Now will you get a move on?” 

Atton snorted. “You can go to sleep, if you want.” All the same, he experimentally drew a little bit out of Tiniat and pushed back in.

She groaned. “ _Yes_.” 

Bao-Dur kissed her cheek. “Now _that’s_ better.” 

“You gonna write up a critique once we’re done?” Atton groused, rocking into Tiniat again. She writhed.

“No,” she said. “He’s just going to tell Mira all about it.” (Bao-Dur grumbled impolite something in zabraki.)

“Better give him something good to say.” Atton grinned, sure now that Tiniat was enjoying herself, and set up a slow rhythm that rocked her into Bao-Dur. She locked his ankles around his back and pulled him in for another kiss.

Now this, Tiniat sweet around him, her hot breath, her calloused hands drawing him in, this was perfect. Bao-Dur’s roving caresses only made it sweeter. If he could do this for the rest of his life without getting tired or bored, he’d be really tempted by the offer.

“Love you,” Tiniat panted into his mouth. One of her hands left his side and dropped onto Bao-Dur’s thigh. “Love you both."

“Mm-hmm,” Atton said. He mouthed his way to her neck, sucking gently.  He was beginning to flush, but it looked like Tiniat was a lot further along than he was. “I bet you love anyone that makes you come three times in a night."

Tiniat laughed. Atton felt Bao-Dur’s knuckles touch his stomach, and her laugh turned into a moan.

Atton looked down at the pale green hand gently, very gently, stroking around Tiniat’s clit, and grinned. “You know, you really turned me on to working in teams."

Tiniat only laughed more breathlessly. Atton leaned back and put his hands on her hips to pin them down as she started to writhe against him. She let go of Atton’s hair and reached back, instead, to touch Bao-Dur. 

“You two,” Tiniat gasped, “You two really know how- nggh- to show a girl a good time."

Bao-Dur smiled and nipped at her ear. “We do our best."

After that, it didn’t take her long to be reduced to her usual babbling. Atton groaned as she did, drinking in the arch of her back and the satisfied smile on Bao-Dur’s face, the way she melted into them both and the contrast of their limbs.

“Space, you’re beautiful,” he mumbled.

“I didn’t catch that,” Bao-Dur said.

“Kriff off.”

Tiniat whimpered. Her fingers tightened on Bao-Dur’s thigh. Her chin tipped back and her back arched. Inside, she flexed around Atton. “Yes,” she panted. “Yes, almost-"

Bao-Dur met Atton’s eyes as he very deliberately began rubbing circles on Tiniat’s clit. She gasped and cried out as though he’d electrocuted her, her muscles clamping down hard. Atton grunted and fucked her through it until all she could do was gasp.

“Atton, Atton,” she said, “Come on, pet, come."

He leaned his forehead on her shoulder as she enveloped him and whispered into his ear. He was close, he was close, she was slick and hot and-

When she grunted in discomfort, he mumbled an apology and slid out. She whined in protest, but he kept close to them as he tugged himself, panting against her slick skin. Someone was caressing his face, someone was touching his back-

He groaned loudly as he came into his hand, hot and slick. He sighed in contentment and relaxed against Tiniat. She brushed his hair back from his face and he smiled hazily.

On the bottom of the pile, Bao-Dur shifted. “Let me out.”

It took a bit of maneuvering to get him out from under them. It didn’t help that his legs were long asleep and that Atton wasn’t inclined to move anywhere, perfectly content to ride out the afterglow pressed against Tiniat. He barely registered that Bao-Dur stretched his legs and got off the bed.

“Not bad,” Tiniat murmured. Atton kissed the skin by his lips. 

The sink ran. The bed dipped as Bao-Dur returned with a warm washcloth. Tiniat took it from him and wiped herself clean, first. This time, when she touched herself it _was_ a hiss of discomfort. Atton mumbled in sympathy and gladly took the cloth to wipe off his hand and carefully clean his cock. There was nothing to be done about the wet spot, though.

Bao-Dur took the washcloth back to the bathroom. When he came back he pulled Atton off Tiniat, which Atton almost snapped at him for until he resettled him against Tiniat’s side and curled around him. Oh. That was nice.

“Hey,” Atton mumbled. “Nice to see you. ‘Was hard to get at you, with Tiniat sitting on you."

Bao-Dur’s chest shook with his quiet chuckle and he kissed Atton’s ear. “I’ll bet."

“Let’s change the sheets,” Tiniat said.

Atton shook his head and tightened his arm around her. “No, let’s not do that. Let’s just… not move. For ten hours."

“You’re not the one in the wet spot."

“I’ll lie in the wet spot, if you want. Move over?"

“Disgusting.” Tiniat shook her head and wriggled out of Atton’s half-hearted attempts to keep her pinned down. Atton sighed when she escaped and turned around in Bao-Dur’s grasp. He intertwined their legs and tucked his head under Bao-Dur’s chin.

“We’ll have to move in a minute,” Bao-Dur said.

“No."

Tiniat slipped into the hall. She was probably going to give Mical the all-clear while she grabbed the spare sheets. That would be nice, all four of them in the same bed for once. 

Atton yawned into Bao-Dur’s neck. The Iridonian pressed a kiss against Atton’s sweaty hairline. “Up, Atton."

“No romance,” Atton muttered. “‘My legs are asleep.’ ‘I’m in the wet spot…'"

Bao-Dur shook with laughter. “If that’s how you feel, I’ll gladly let you be on the bottom next time.” He slipped out of Atton’s grasp easily. Atton mumbled a protest and reached out blindly.

Bao-Dur shuffled around in the bathroom. Something plastic crinkled. The shower started.

The bedroom door opened. Tiniat snickered at the site of Atton dozing alone in the bed, wrapped around a pillow. "I guess he escaped."

"'s a wily one."

She shooed him off the bed and stripped it efficiently. It took both of them to get the new sheets on. By then, Atton was starting to feel the drying sweat. Bao-Dur had the right idea.

The Iridonian had shut off the water and was reaching for a towel by the time Tiniat and Atton made their way to the bathroom.

Neither Atton nor Tiniat made any secret of the way that they watched the water drip down Bao-Dur's chest. Bao-Dur pulled the plastic off the metal covering his stump while he indulged their ogling. "Close the door, it's getting cold."

It didn't take long for Atton to scrub the sweat off his skin while Tiniat 'helped' Bao-Dur dry off. He helped Tiniat shampoo and rinse her hair while Bao-Dur brushed his teeth. 

When the three of them finally tumbled out of the bathroom in a cloud of Tiniat's moisturizer, Mical had taken up residence on the far right side bed. In contrast to their nudity, he wore plain blue pajamas. "Have fun?"

Bao-Dur headed to the dresser to pull on underwear. Spoilsport. "I think we managed to amuse ourselves."

"Twice," Atton chimed in.

Tiniat didn't bother. She went ahead and crawled into Mical's arms. The blond chuckled and let her pull him under the covers. Atton waited until they'd settled with Mical curled around her back before he slid into Tiniat's waiting arms. He sighed as her warm skin slid against his and she dropped kisses wherever she could reach. Bao-Dur moved in behind Atton and kissed the shell of his ear. Mical's cool hand reached over and caressed his back before stretching for Bao-Dur. 

"Love you," Atton murmured. Tiniat mumbled something in agreement. The heat of being surrounded on both sides would get to him eventually, but for now he was perfectly content to absorb their attention.

Tiniat dropped off first, their embrace and the aftermath of three orgasms conspiring against her. Bao-Dur was next, rolling away from Atton and onto his back. Atton stayed curled into Tiniat's arms, counting her breaths. She was lovely when she was asleep, flashing eyes covered, unpainted lips slack. He was pretty damn sure she was happy exactly where she was. For someone who'd drifted the way she had, the way they both had, it was an accomplishment to be proud of.

Atton kissed her forehead and sighed.

Mical made a quiet questioning noise and slid his hand over to Atton.

"'S nothing. I'm just happy. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now you know what I think about before I go to sleep. 
> 
> And yes, I _am_ proud of that title.


End file.
